


Growing up in an abusive home:

by AlexDaniel25



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDaniel25/pseuds/AlexDaniel25
Kudos: 4





	Growing up in an abusive home:

Growing up in an abusive home:

It’s December 7th 2011, Dean and his little brother are at Monday Night Raw with their abusive mother and her boyfriend. They have backstage passes and front row seats by the ring where Undertaker parks his bike. Before Raw started, they were backstage getting ready to meet their favorite superstars. When Janet and Chris walk up. They look pissed, so Dean positions Alex behind him. Chris walks up to Dean and yells, “What the hell are you doing over here!” Dean flinches and said, “Meeting superstars, would you please keep your voice down.” Chris looks at him and steps closer and gets in Dean’s face. Dean tries to take a step back but Chris grabs his shirt and says, “What did you say to me boy.” Dean says, “I said, keep your voice down. People are staring at you.” Chris looks around and sees no one. He looks back to Dean and says, “You will regret lying to me boy.” Chris draws his right hand back and punches Dean in the jaw. Dean’s head snaps to the right from the punch. He licks his lips and tasted blood. Chris whispers in Dean’s ear, “Don’t talk to me like that again. Do you understand me boy?” Dean nods his head and that earns him another punch, this time to the gut. Chris says, “Do. You. Understand. Me Boy.” Dean says, “Yes, I understand. Please, stop.” Chris begins walking away. But what he doesn’t know, The Undertaker saw everything along with two other superstars. Dean is still on the floor when someone walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. He flinches and tenses up ready for another strike. But nothing came. He looked up and saw Undertaker and Kane. Taker looks at Dean and says, “What’s your name kid?” Dean says, “My name is Dean Ambrose and this is my brother Alex.” pointing behind him. Taker says, “HI, My name is Undertaker and this Kane.” Dean says, “HI.” Kane looks at Alex who wasn’t making eye contact with anyone but Dean. Kane goes to touch Alex and Dean says, “He doesn’t like to be touched. Thanks to my mom and her boyfriend this week.” Kane nods in understanding. Dean’s whole body stiffens when he hears Chris yell, “What the hell are you doing Dean, Alex let’s go find our seats. NOW!” Dean slowly gets up and goes to pick up Alex when Chris shoves him toward his mother and forcefully grabs Alex. Alex starts to struggle and Chris stopped. Chris turns toward Alex and Alex flinched and was punched hard in the jaw. Chris continued by kicking Alex four times in the stomach. Once he was done he said, “Do that again, I’ll kill you. Do you understand?” Alex says, “Yes, I understand.” Chris says, “Good, let’s go to our seats.” Taker and Kane look at each other and walk to Vince’s office. They knock on the door and Vince says, “Come in. Taker, Kane what can I do for you?” Taker says, “Call the police and security. NOW!” Vince looks at Taker and asks, “Why?” Kane tells Vince what happened and Vince is calling the cops and security. Vince then says, “Let’s find them.” Taker says, “No, I have a better idea to get the boyfriend and the mother to confess on National Television.” Vince asks, “How?” Taker tells him his plan. Vince calls Triple H and Stephanie to his office. Once Triple H and Stephanie get there. They ask, “What’s going on?” Vince fills them in on everything and they agree to help. Once Raw starts, Taker and Kane come out and issues an eight man tag match with Triple H, Stone Cold, Vince and Shane McMahon. All four men come out with Stephanie and Vince says, “Their is four of us and I only see the two of you. Who are your tag team partners?” Taker says, “You’ll find out later tonight. Do you except the match or not?” Vince says, “We expect.” Taker says, “Good.” Later on that night they are backstage going over the plan with the cops and security. Once they were done, Vince and his team head out to the ring first. Kane comes out first once he does his pyro for the ring posts, Takers music hits and he rides his bike out. Dean and Alex want to cheer but are afraid. Taker made his way way back to the bottom of the ramp. Alex chanced a touch to Taker’s bike and Chris grabs Alex’s wrist and twisted hard. Everyone around them heard a snap. Vince wanted to call out the cops right then and there but didn’t. Taker grabs a microphone and says, “Kane and I’s partners are... “ Taker walks over to Dean and Alex and says, “ These two right here.” Vince grabs a mic and says, “Are you serious?” Taker nods. Vince says, “OK. Security help those boys over.” Taker says, “NO, Kane and I will help them.” Vince nods.Taker and Kane walk over and goes to help Dean but he already jumped over. Taker goes to Alex who’s on the barricade and Taker help him down. Taker whispers in Alex’s ear, “Are you alright?” Alex nods and says, “Yes, sir. I’m fine.” Taker turns to Dean and Dean says, "He has a very high pain tolerance. But it is broken.” Taker nods. They all get in the ring. Vince walks over and says, “Do you two know how to fight and wrestle?” Dean and Alex nod and say, “Yes, sir. We grew up watching WWE.” Vince asked, “How old are you boys?” Dean says, “I just turned 18 and Alex turned 12 today. Today is our birthday.” Vince says, “Happy Birthday. OK. Let’s get this started.” Taker starts the match with Triple H. Triple H asks, “How is the younger one?” Taker says, “His older brother says his brothers wrist is broken.” Triple H nods. Taker pulls Triple H toward his corner and tags in Kane. Kane beats the living crap out of Triple H until Triple H gets the upper hand and knocks down Kane and tags Vince in. Triple H tells Shane and Stone Cold what’s going on and they agree to help Taker with his plan. Kane gains control over Vince and goes to his corner and tags in Taker. Taker looks at Dean and Alex. Dean is pacing on the apron and Alex is taping the turnbuckle. The crowd is chanting and pointing toward Dean. Taker stops Dean in mid pace and says, “Grab the white rope.” Dean does as he is told. Taker holds out his hand to Dean for him to tag. Vince says, “Have you wrestled before?” Dean says, “Some. But Alex and I have wrestled each other and did the exact moves the wrestlers do on T.V.” Vince says, “OK. Let’s see what you got. You do know there is no actual contact right?” Dean nods and says, “Yes, Alex and I both know.” Vince nods. Dean has control for a couple of minutes and then Vince takes over. He throws Dean into his corner and tags in Shane. Shane has control, Shane gets Dean down and goes for the cover. Dean kicks out at two. Everyone is shocked in the arena. After kicking out, Shane throw Dean toward the ropes and Dean goes between the ropes and launches himself back at Shane with a clothesline. The crowd cheers. Dean drags Shane to his corner and tags in his brother and says, “Remember no actual contact.” Alex nods. Alex goes after Shane and he knocks Shane down again. Goes over and knocks off Vince, Triple H and Stone Cold off the apron. After letting them know. Taker and Kane look at each other. Alex does a DDT and goes for the pin. Alex wins the match for his team. Lilian Garcia says, “Here are your winners, Undertaker, Kane, Dean and Alex.” The crowd erupts in cheers. Vince has a microphone and gets in the ring and says, “Nice match boys. Now we would like for your mother and her boyfriend to get in the ring.” Dean and Alex flinched and backed away toward the other corner on the opposite side of the ring as their mother and her boyfriend got into the ring. Chris went to go after Dean and Alex but is stopped by Triple H, Taker, Kane, Stone Cold and Shane. Chris asked for a microphone and Vince handed his over to Chris and got himself another one. Chris says, “Get your asses over here. NOW!” Dean and Alex shake their head ‘no’. Stephanie calls the boys names and says, “Come over to me out of the ring.” Dean and Alex turn toward Stephanie then look at Taker and Taker nods his head. They make their way over to Stephanie. Chris pushes past Triple H and Taker and grabs Alex’s broken wrist. Alex starts to struggle and Chris pulls harder. Since he forgot he had a microphone he says, “What did I tell you boy. Your mother and I are going to have fun with you and your brother tonight.” Dean moves toward Kane and Taker. Vince motions toward the back and tells Triple H and Shane to grab the man. But they were too late when the entire arena heard a snap and scream. Everyone looks and sees Alex on the mat with blood dripping out of his mouth. Dean runs over to his brother. Chris grabs Dean by his hair. Chris is unaware that the cops and security are running down the ramp. Chris finally realizes and tries to drag Dean out of the ring but Dean turns and kicks him in the nuts. Once Dean has done that to Chris. Chris lets him go and Dean goes to his brother who is being checked on the ringside medic. The cops get into the ring and arrest Chris. Dean gets up and picks up the microphone and says, “I want to press charges against my mother and Chris.” The police officers nod and arrest their mother too. Vince walks over and says, “Officer, I’ll bring them down to the station in an hour. The Officer says, “ Call me Jon. Not necessary we will come to the hospital and get the boys statement.” Vince nods and shakes his hand. Taker looks at Dean and asks, “Are you sure you want to press charges against them?” Dean looks up at Taker and says, “Yes, I’m sure. I’m tired of feeling useless when comes to them. My brother deserves better than them and me.” Alex looks up at his brother and says, “No, I deserve you. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry I make you feel this way Dean.” Dean looks at his brother with tears in his eyes and says, “I’m sorry Alex. I was just angry at mom. I won’t leave you I promise. Vince could you help me get custody of Alex please?” Vince says, “Yeah, I can get you lawyer so you can get custody of Alex.” Dean says, “Thank you.” Doc Amann says, “Let’s get Alex backstage. So I can see how bad his wrist is and his ribs.” Vince says, “OK. Let’s go.” As Vince gets out of the ring a woman says, “Hi, I’m with CPS. I’m here for Alex.” Dean looks at her and moves to stand in front of his brother protectively. Vince looks at her and says, “Let’s go to my office and talk.” The CPS worker says, “OK. But I don’t know what their is to talk about.” Vince says, “There’s a lot to talk about.” Once backstage, Dean goes with his brother along with Kane and Taker. The Doc says, “Alex, I’m Doctor Christopher Amann. How much pain are you in Alex?” Dean speaks up and says, “He won’t tell you because he honestly doesn’t know. He and I have a very high pain tolerance but I can feel it. Alex can’t feel anything.” Doc Amann says, “Oh OK. Well let’s take a look.” Alex nods. Meanwhile in Vince’s office he talks to the CPS worker. Vince says, “What is your name miss?” The CPS worker says, “My name is Jessica Moxley. My husband is Jon Moxley. He is a police officer that helped arrest Dean and Alex’s mom and her boyfriend tonight.” Vince says, “OK. Dean wants to adopt his brother. How does he do that?” Jessica says, “ How old is Dean? I can help with that. But we would have to take their mother to court so Dean can get full and sole custody of his brother.” Vince says, “He just turned 18 today and he has a job as well.” Jessica says, “What job does he have? What about a home?” “They will stay with me until they find a home of their own.” Taker says from behind Jessica and she jumps and says, “Holy shit. Who are you? This is a private meeting.” Vince says, “That is The Undertaker. He is the one who told me about the boys being abused. He has every right to be here. How are the boys?” Jessica says, “OK. I had no idea, I apologize Mr. UNdertaker.” Taker says, “It’s fine. Dean is fine. Alex is doing ok. He is hurting but he doesn’t know it. So Dean is helping Doc Amann with Alex. Doc Amann said "Alex’s wrist is broken and he has several fractured ribs. On top of old injuries that hasn’t healed properly. He wants to see you in the trainer's room.” Vince nods and gets up and says, “You are welcome to join us Ms. Moxley.” Jessica says, “OK.” Triple H comes running down the hall and stopped in front of Taker saying, “Doc Amann needs you now. Dean won’t let anyone near his brother.” Taker says, “Where is Kane?” Triple H says, “Doing his best holding Dean but it is a struggle.” Taker says, “OK. Let’s go, before something else happens.” As they make their way to trainers room they hear yelling. They pick up the pace to get their quicker. Once their Taker runs through the door and says, “Kane let go of Dean. Dean look at me.” Dean does as he was told. Taker says, “Doc Amann isn’t going to hurt Alex. He just wants to check his other injuries.” Dean yell, “NO!” Dean looks at the door to see who’s all standing their. Dean notices the CPS worker and says, “Why is she here? Is she going to take Alex from me?” Vince looks At Dean and notices tears and he looks at Taker. Taker looks at Dean and notices too. He steps closer to Dean and pulls Dean into a hug. Dean starts to fight. But Taker whispers, “It’s alright to cry Dean. No, she’s not taking Alex or you.” Dean calms down after that. Taker says, “Go, sit by your brother and help Doc Amann.” Dean nods and says, “Yes, sir.” Just a few minutes later there’s a knock on the trainer's room door. Vince walks over and opens it and says, “Hello, Officer. What can I do for you?” Officer Moxley says, “I’m here to talk to the boys and my wife.” He points behind Vince to Jessica. Vince says, “Oh. OK. Come in Doc Amann is finally looking at Alex’s injuries.” Jon says, “Finally? What was he doing until now?” Vince says, “Dean was being protective and wouldn’t let him look at Alex until Undertaker calmed him down.” Vince pointed to Taker standing by Jessica talking to her. Jon says, “OK. Why is he talking to my wife though?” Vince says, “He saw everything before the show started. He is taking the boys until Dean can get a home for himself and Alex.” Jon says, “OH. OK. I’m also going to have to talk to him.” Taker says, “OK.” Jon jumps and put his hand on his gun and says, “Holy shit. Don’t sneak up on an armed officer.” Taker smiled and said, “Sorry, I thought you heard me walking over.” Doc Amann speaks up and says, “I’m going to need everyone to leave. I’m going to see if they raped Alex.” Once that was said Alex bolted up right and jumped off the bed. Dean was asleep until he heard the word rape. Both boys took for the door but was stopped by Taker and Kane. Taker caught Alex and Kane caught Dean and Taker says, “Boys it’s just routine. He’s not going to hurt you.” Everyone looks at each other when both boys broke out into tears. Dean says, “You don’t need to check. I’ll tell you. Chris has raped both us. Our mom let him while she watched. There was a time that our mom tied us both to our beds and sucked our dicks until we were hard and she fucked herself on our dicks. She beaten Alex so bad because he wouldn’t stop fighting her. I tried to get free to help but I couldn’t. Once, Alex was unconscious when she finished fucking him and untied us. She turned to me and said, “If you go to the police about this. I will kill you both after I rape you again.” So we never told anyone. Because we were scared and still are.” Taker looks at both of them and says, “When was the last time they raped you Dean?” Dean looks up at Taker and takes a deep breath and says, “This morning before we came here. They were going to do it again in the men’s bathroom but a giant man walked in and found Alex and I with our pants down and Chris with his pants down also.” Taker asked, “What did this giant look like?” Dean described the giant and Taker said, “That’s the Big Show.” Vince says, “Hunter go find the Big Show and bring him here please.” Hunter says, “OK.” Taker sits down and puts Alex on his lap. Alex stiffens and begins to tremble in fear. Taker says, “Alex, I’m not going to rape you or Dean. You were falling asleep so I sat down.” Alex yawned and nodded. He leans against Takers chest and falls asleep. Dean walks over and sits down by Taker. Taker puts his arm around Dean and pulls him closer. Dean lays his head on Taker’s shoulder and a couple of minutes later Dean is asleep. Ten minutes later Hunter comes back in with The Big Show. Show says, “What’s up Vince?” Vince relays what Dean told them about the bathroom. Big Show says, “ Yeah. I walked in and saw what happened. I walked over and pulled the boys behind me. They ran out of the bathroom after that. I have been looking for them ever since. But when I saw them again. They were in the ring with Taker and Kane.” Vince says, “OK. Taker had a plan to get there mother and her boyfriend arrested. Now the boys are staying with Taker until Dean can find them a home. Dean and Alex are working here.” Big Show says, OK. How are they doing?” Taker speaks up and says, “They are doing good. Sleeping as you can see.” Big Show says, “Yeah. Why are they laying on you though?” Taker says, “I don’t know. I told Alex, I wasn’t going to hurt him and he laid his head on my chest and fell asleep and Dean, he sat down beside me and I pulled close to my side and put my arm around him. He just laid his head down on my chest and fell asleep.” Dean starts to stir and Alex also starts to stir. As Dean wakes up, he looks at Taker and whispers in his ear says, “Can you adopt me and Alex? Please.” Taker looks at him and says, “We have to ask your brother.” Alex speaks up and says, “Ask me what?” Taker says, “Dean wants me to adopt both of you.” Alex says, “OH. I know we talked about it when to Vince’s office.” Taker looks at them both and says, “Yeah, I’ll adopt you both.” Dean and Alex smile at him. Taker smiles back at them. Jessica speaks up and says, “I see that they will have a home and jobs?” Vince says, “Yes, they will have jobs and a home.” Taker says, “Yes, Mrs. Moxley they will have a home and jobs. Alex will also be home schooled.” Dean says, “Alex already graduated High School. I have his Diploma in my wallet. Just in case anyone needed it.” Jessica says, “May I see it Dean?” Dean sits up and gets his wallet out and pulls out Alex’s Diploma. He opens it up and shows it to her. Jessica looks at Alex’s diploma and says, “OK. Alex is good to go. He doesn’t need to go to school unless he wants to go to College.” Alex says, “I want to wrestle along side my brother and my adoptive father Undertaker.” Jessica says, “OK, we will have to go to court for Undertaker to get to testify against your mother and her boyfriend.” Dean and Alex look at each other and say, “OK. When can we testify against them and when can The Undertaker adopt us?” Jessica says, “I can see when you can testify against your mother and her boyfriend. I will see if we can do the adoption on the same day. But I’m going to have to see where they will be living and to see if everything is up to date.” Taker says, “I have done that last week. I have the papers with me. I can show you the house tomorrow. Does it have to be in Ohio?” Jessica says, “I can see the house tomorrow. No, it doesn’t have to be in Ohio. As long as the boys don’t mind moving?” Dean looks at Alex and they nod at each other and Dean says, “We don’t mind moving.” Jessica says, “OK. I will make a call to the Judge. I will see you all tomorrow. Mind if I ask where do you live Undertaker?” Taker says, “I live in Houston, TX.” Jessica says, “OH, I’m not sure if I can make it tomorrow.” The boys looked at Taker and then to Jessica with a sad look on their faces. Vince speaks up and says, “I’ll fly us all to Undertaker’s home tomorrow.” Jessica says, “That is nice of you but I can’t accept that. It’s not protocol. I’ll have buy tickets tonight and get a flight. But the boys can’t go unless I’m there. They have to stay with me.” Dean yells, "NO! We want to go with Taker." Everyone looks at Dean and are shocked. Kane then noticed Dean's fists are clenched by his side. Kane looks at Taker and motions toward Dean's fists. Taker looks back at Kane and then to Alex and says, " Alex, I want you to go over to Kane, please." Alex nods and does as he was told. Taker catches Vince's eyes and motions toward Dean's hands. Vince nods in understanding and says,"Ok. How about your husband and I go and get your ticket while you are on the phone with the Judge?" Jessica looks at her husband who nods at her. Jessica says, "OK. Thank you you Mr. McMahon and you to Jon." They both nod at her on there way out the door. Taker motions for Kane to stand next to Hunter and Jessica. Kane does has he was told. Taker steps in front of Dean and says, " Dean, it's ok. You'll go with me and your brother tonight. Jessica will be going tonight. So let's calmly relax alright. Can you do that?" Dean looks at him and says through gritted teeth, "I can try. But I'm not good at calming myself down." Taker nods and says, "What do I need to do to help?" Dean answers, "They would beat me until they get tired. Or they just tie me down and put duct tape on my mouth to keep me quiet." As Dean was saying that. Jessica was writing it down. Taker says, "OK. Well I am not going to do that. Is there another way to calm you down?" Alex says, "Yes, there is but you aren't going to like it either." Taker looks at Alex and says, " Why? What is it?" Alex looks at Dean and says, "There has been other incidences where they raped us. When Dean would get like this." he motions towards Dean's hands. "They would not only tie him up and tape his mouth shut but they would do the same to me. But if that doesn't help. Janet our mother would take us first. Once she was done. She would let Chris take us. But Chris went after Dean first. Once he was done with Dean and he told Dean, "Now you are going to watch me, while I fuck your brother." “Dean was swearing and pulling on his restraints and Chris just laughed at him and began fucking me harder while Dean was cursing and yelling behind the duct tape. I tried to fight him but he was too heavy for me. I only weigh 100lbs and I am 5’10”. I did get the duct tape and scream and they got irritated with me and hit me so hard in the jaw I passed out.” Alex was crying and hiding behind Kane. Dean sees his brother through teary eyes and he walks over to Alex and turns him around into a hug. Where they both cry on each others shoulders. Taker looks at them and then to Jessica and says, “Please, get a court date for them to testify and be adopted. They have been through enough.” Jessica says, “I agree with you.” She pulls her phone out and calls a Judge. Once she got ahold of a Judge. She says, “I can get a trial for the abusive mother and boyfriend but I can’t do the adoption. I’ll ask another Judge if they can do it the same day as the trial.” Jessica says, Thank you, Judge Turner. When can we go to trial?” Judge says, “In three weeks. I have to meet the boys and their mother and her boyfriend. See evidence as well.” Jessica says, “OK. Thank you Judge Turner.” Judge says, “Your welcome. I’ll call you back when I find a Judge for the adoption.” Jessica says, “OK. When would like to see the boys and the evidence?” Judge says, “I would like to see the boys in two days. If that’s ok. I also want to see who is adopting them as well. Along with your notes and evidence.” She hangs up and turns toward Taker and the boys and says, “Trial will start in three weeks. She is going to find a Judge for the adoption as well to do it on the same day. She also wants to see the boys, evidence and you Undertaker along with their mother and her boyfriend.” Vince walks back in with Jon and asks, “What’s going on?” Taker fills him in on everything and Vince says, “I can pull the surveillance cameras from this arena.” Dean says, “We have evidence from home as well.” Jessica says, “OK. Mr. McMahon can you get it now?” Vince says, “Yes, I can go now.” Jessica says, “OK. But wait a second please. Jon go with him since you’re the only officer here.” Jon says, “OK. I’ll also get a court order to search Ambrose’s residence.” Dean says, “Would you need it if I let you into the apartment?” Jon says, “No, as long as you live their and are 18 you can give us permission to enter your home and to search the apartment as well.” Dean says, “OK. We can go now.” Jon says, “OK. Let me get the evidence here. Then we can go to your apartment.” Dean says, “OK. Taker you’re coming to right?” Taker says, “Yes, I’ll go with you.” Jon says, “OK. Mr. McMahon let’s go get the surveillance tape from security.” Vince says, “OK.” Jon and Vince head toward the door when they yelling coming from the room. They turn to see what it is and Hunter has his phone out. Vince walks over to Hunter and says, “You filmed the entire thing?” Hunter says, “No, my cousin is head of security and gave me the password for the surveillance video of what happened. This is an old laptop of his. He said Officer Moxley could take it for evidence.” Vince says, “OK. Now you have the evidence from the arena Officer.” Jon says, “Thank you. I still need statements from both the boys and Undertaker and everyone else who also saw what happened earlier tonight.” After Officer Moxley got the statements from the boys and Undertaker. He asked “anyone else see what happened?” No one heard anyone else speak up so Officer Moxley said, “OK, I guess that no one else saw anything tonight. Alright boys, are you ready to get the evidence from your apartment?” Dean looked at Alex and said, “Yeah, we’re ready. Alex they won’t be there. Even if they are, they aren’t allowed to touch us. They won’t, not with a cop their.” Alex looks at Dean and says, “That won’t stop Chris. He doesn’t care if their is cop there. He will hit us because he hates us with a passion and we didn’t do anything to him. Yes, I’m hard to handle sometimes with having Congenital Insensitivity or also known as Congenital Analgesia. I hate myself for having it. Because you are so worried that when I get hurt and don’t notice the pain. I feel like I am being a burden for you Dean. I don’t mean to be.” With tears running down his face. Alex leans against the wall while Dean looks at him with tears in his eyes and he says, “Alex you are not a burden to me. You are my little brother and yes you have Congenital Analgesia but you are not allowed to blame yourself because of it. You have a gift Alex, yes it is dangerous to have this condition but you have never let it define you. You have always excepted it as apart of you. You’re right, I do worry about you but I know when you are hurt even though you don’t think you are. I have always taken pride in you for standing up for yourself in school. Even though those kids are bigger and stronger than you.” Alex is crying because he knows that Dean meant every word he said. Dean walks over to Alex and pulls him into a hug. Once they both have calmed down enough. Dean looks at Officer Moxley and says, “ Can we go now and get this over with, please?” Officer Moxley says, “Yeah, we can go. Are you boys going to be riding with Undertaker?” Dean says, “ Yes, we are riding with the Undertaker if that’s alright?” Officer Moxley says, “Yeah, that’s fine with me. Jessica how about you. Can they ride to their apartment with the Undertaker?” Jessica says, “It’s fine with me. But, I have one condition.” Taker asks, “What condition will that be Mrs. Moxley?” Jessica says, “The condition is that you record everything with the boys on your way to their mother’s apartment and record during the whole thing because I just received an email stating that both Dean’s mom and her boyfriend have been released. SO if we want to beat them to the apartment then we need to go now.” Officer Moxley says, “OK, let’s go. How far are we from apartment Dean?” Dean says, “We are right around the corner from the apartment Officer Moxley.” Officer Moxley says, “OK. let’s go.” Everyone starts to walk toward the parking lot for the WWE superstars. Dean and Alex walk with the Undertaker to his rental car. Once in the rental car, Taker takes out his phone and starts to record everything while Dean gives him the directions. Once at the apartment complex. Everyone gets out and follows Dean up to the apartment. They walk in and go to the elevator and go to the third floor apartment number 15. They get closer and hear a woman and a man’s voice. Alex starts to tense up and Taker records it. They get to the door and Dean up in front of the door when he hears his mom’s voice. He takes out his keys and unlocks the door and invites everyone in. Officer Moxley goes first with his hand on his gun. Once everyone was in Dean runs to his and Alex’s room to get what they need and the evidence they had with Officer Moxley following. Once he was done , they were getting ready to walk out the door. Alex is grabbed by Chris and got punched in his already cracked ribs. Chris says, “What do you think you are doing boy?” Alex started to speak but thought better or it and curled in on himself. Taker is catching everything on tape. Dean turns around and sees his brother is in trouble. He drops his and Alex’s bags and lunges toward Chris and tackles him to the floor and punches Chris while yelling, “Don’t touch him again you piece of shit.” Dean gets up from punching Chris and walks over to Alex and gently picks him up and looks at Chris and his mother and says, “We will see you both in court.” Once he said that, Dean looked at Jessica and said, “Can you please make the court date sooner?” Jessica looks at Dean and says, “Once I see Undertaker’s house. I’ll call the Judge and ask if he can move the court date moved up.” Dean says, “Thank you. Can we go see his house now please?” Jessica says, “Yes, we can go now. Let’s go see where you boys will be living.” Dean says, “OK.” He looks down to Alex and sees his brother is in restless sleep. Taker says, “Let’s get out of here. Dean and Alex are exhausted." Everybody nods and walks out of the apartment and heads to their cars to head to the airport. Jessica says, "Undertaker do you have photos of youse house? Inside and outside of the house?" Taker says,"I can do you one better. I have cameras on the outside of the house. But I do have photos of the inside." Taker saves the video of the boys and show's Jessica the photos of the inside and live camera footage of the outside including his dogs. Jessica says, "Thank you. Since seeing this, I won't need to see your house. I'll call the Judges and let them know. I've seen your house and we have all the evidence." Taker says, "OK." Dean looks at his brother and notices blood coming from his mouth. Dean says, " Taker, Alex is bleeding from his mouth. But he wasn't hit in the mouth." Taker says, "Ok. Dean I want you to gently put Alex down on the ground." Dean does as he was told. Alex looks at Taker and says, "What's going on?" Taker says,"Alex try not to talk ok? You may have a punctured lung. How is your breathing?" Alex says through gasps, "Ok. It's...hard...to... breathe. I'm...scared...Dean." Dean says, "It's ok to be scared Alex. But I need you stay with me. Dad and I will take care of you and watch over you. OK. I love you Alex." Alex says, "I...love...you...too...Dean." Alex looks at Undertaker and says, "Do you think that I will be as good as you and Dean in wrestling?" Taker says, "Yes, I do think you will be as good as me and Dean. You showed that tonight. Now we are going to take you to the hospital to get checked out." Alex says, "OK." They get in their cars. Officer Moxley turns his lights and sirens on. So they can get Alex to the hospital faster. Dean says, "Undertaker is Alex going to be alright. I can't lose him." Taker takes his eyes off the road to look at Dean and turns to see tears running down his face. Taker turns back to the road and says, "Yes, I do believe he will be alright because he has you and me to make sure of that." Dean nods at him in understanding and looks down at Alex who was laying on his lap. He watched his brother chest go up and down slowly. Dean says, "Taker, Alex's breathing is slowing down. How far from the hospital are we?" Taker says, "I think we are almost there. Wake him up and talk to him to keep him awake." Dean says, "OK. Alex, I need you to wake up for me." Alex stirs a little and opens his eyes. Alex says, "What's wrong Dean?" Dean says, "Your breathing is slowing down. How is your breathing?" Alex says, "It's getting harder to breathe. I'm really scared Dean. I don't want to die. I want to stay with you and Taker. You are the best brother in the world. I want to be like you. I want to wrestle with you in the ring." Dean says, " Relax, Alex you'll be fine we are almost there. You are the best brother to me as well Alex. You will wrestle with me in the WWE." Takers phone rings it's an unknown number. Taker answers, "Hello." Jon says, "This is officer Moxley. I wanted to check in and see how Alex was doing and to say we are getting ready to pull up to the hospital." Taker says, "Ok. He is getting worse. His breathing is getting shallower. Dean tell Alex we are getting ready to pull up to the hospital." Dean relays the information to Alex. Dean says, "Alex we are going into the WWE together and we will be a team no matter what and we will be together no matter what." Alex looks at his brother and smiles and says through graping breathes, "I...would...like...that. Dean…what...will...be...our...tag team...name?" Dean says, "I don't know bud. Let's get to WWE Developmental and figure it out there, ok?" Alex says, "OK." Taker says, " Jon how much longer?" Jon says, "We are here. I'll run in and get someone to come out with a gurney for Alex and Dean. I'll tell the Doctors that you are there guardian and Dean goes wherever Alex goes to keep Dean calm and Alex calm with strangers around." Taker says, "Thank you. We are here boys. Dean you are going to be with Alex the whole time. I'll be with you guys while they check him out and get him ready for whatever they have to do." Dean says, "Ok. Don't leave us, please." Taker says, "I'm not going to leave you. Jon is telling the doctor's that I'm your guardian. So I have to stay and was going to stay matter how long Alex has to stay here." Dean nods and jumps when the back door opens up. Doctor says, "Hi, I'm Doctor McCall, I'll be helping Alex. Can I get you and brother on gurney for me please?" Dean nods and says, "Yes, can I ride with him and be with him all the time?" Doctor McCall says, "I would prefer you not but after what I was told we could use your help taking care of Alex." Dean says, "Thank you." Doctor McCall says, “You’re welcome, Dean. Now how about we go and get Alex checked out and see wants going with him and what’s going on.” Dean says, “OK. How can I help with that?” Doctor McCall says, “Be there for him when he needs you or if he gets scared from what we are going to do. But if he needs surgery we may need you to keep him calm during the surgery because in his chart it says that he is allergic to anesthesia to put him to sleep.” Dean says, “That’s true he is allergic to anesthesia. I’ll do what I can to help you. While you are helping my brother.” Alex starts to stir and Dean is right there to talk to him and keep him calm and help him understand what the doctor is doing. Alex says, “Where are we Dean?” Dean says, “We are at the hospital Alex. This is Doctor McCall. He is going to figure out what is wrong and get you better and I’ll be here the whole time. I’m not going anywhere.” While Dean and Alex are in with the doctor they hear yelling from outside the door. The door swings open and bounces off the wall and it’s their mother and her boyfriend and he has a gun. Alex tries to get up but Dean and the doctor won’t let him up. Dean says, “Alex relax please, your going to hurt yourself more. What do you two want?” Janet says, “ We want to take you two home with us right now. So, Alex get out of the fucking bed and come over here. NOW!” Dean says, “NO! You’re no longer our mother. Just leave us alone, please. We didn’t do anything to either of you and yet you two treat us as punching bags and sex toys. What did we do to you?” Janet says, “You two just being born. I hate you both. But we like beating the shit out you both but mostly Alex since he can’t feel anything. We also like fucking you both it’s the best.” While they were busy with Dean and Alex, they didn’t notice Doctor McCall had his phone out and recorded everything. They stood there for a minute until Alex started to cough up blood. Doctor McCall handed Dean his phone said, “Keep filming them and keep still and hold your brother’s hand for me.” Dean just nodded his head because he was scared that he was going to lose his brother.


End file.
